


Lover's Luck.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Erwin, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Petra Ral/Erwin for Plot Fuel, Sexual Content, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Erwin Smith is a responsible and trustworthy businessman, a strong-willed man who bases his life on morals and heartfelt beliefs.At least, that's what Petra Ral thinks as she makes her way into his office for a business meeting. There was one man, however, who knew the other side of Erwin Smith.It was only a matter of time before Petra would discover who that mysterious man was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporallevilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/gifts).



> To make up for the feels of my Stay fic, I've decided to write this one-shot.
> 
> Also, who doesn't enjoy a little naughty Eruri fic from time to time?
> 
>  
> 
> ...No regrets?
> 
> Heh.
> 
>  
> 
> Glad I finally have it finished, though it's a lot longer than I anticipated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Erwin Smith had not expected an afternoon as free as the one he had received.

He only had one meeting at three, and around two Levi had stopped by from his own office.

 

In the middle of discussing paperwork, Erwin leaned in to kiss the smaller man.

 

He just couldn't help himself; Levi looked far too cute when he spoke about whatever trip he needed to make to a neighboring firm.

 

Levi rolled his eyes after the blond broke off,"Hey, dummy, what if someone walked in?"

Erwin watched the black-haired man's lips move with lidded eyes.

"What if they did?"

 

Levi smirked, tugging at the other man's blue tie.

Erwin fell into the kiss happily, not complaining when the kiss went from gentle to heated.

 

Levi pushed Erwin to the office desk, his own eyes lidded.

"Erwin..we've both been so damn busy with paperwork lately.. Why not do something else instead?"

Erwin kissed up Levi's neck, somehow how managing to murmur,"Lube's in the top left drawer."

 

He wouldn't doubt they would have fun before three.

 

 

-

 

Petra Ral walked through the Survey's firm, down several hallways to reach Mr. Smith's office.

 

A few weeks ago, the fiery redhead had been terminated from her previous firm due to suspicion of unfair game of her superiors.

In the end, the firm was shut down until further inspection. That had left her and many others out of a job.

 

Her father, however, had been supportive and found the Survey firm.

He had helped her with applications and transfer papers, even setting up the appointment with the head of the firm.

 

Even with him walking alongside her for support as they made their way to the office, Petra couldn't shake off her nerves.

 

Before she could try to encourage herself, though, the two arrived at the office door.

 

Petra heard rather questionable noises emitting from it.

 

-

 

Erwin marked Levi's neck with love bites, the smaller man trying to rip the taller's shirt off in response.

 

"Levi!" Erwin half gasped, half growled.

The dark-haired man didn't cease his frenzied movements, only tugged on the other's clothes harder.

 

Speaking of hard, Erwin thought suddenly. His pants had grown tight in the span of them kissing.

 

"Shit, Erwin!" Levi exclaimed, his eyes trailing downward.

Over his initial shock, Levi dropped down on his knees with a smirk.

 

"Levi," the blond man repeated, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes, Erwin?" Levi teased.

 

Erwin's eyes flashed up to the clock, which read three.

 

"Fuck!" He muttered.

Levi began to unbutton his pants,"I plan to."

 

Erwin shook his head vigorously now,"Levi, I'm sorry, but we can't! I have a----"

 

A series of knocks sounded on his office door, followed by a hesitant,"Mr. Smith..?"

 

Erwin was sure a thousand other curses were breezing through his mind at that point, but he managed to shove them all aside.

 

Finding his voice, he replied,"Just a minute, please!"

 

He turned back to Levi, eyes wide,"You have to hide!"

 

Both men knowing it was too late for Levi to sneak out, he crawled under the office desk.

"Why can't we just tell her that we had a meeting?" Levi prompted, referencing the girl Erwin needed to speak with.

 

"Because," Erwin answered with a sigh,"You have bites all over your damn neck."

Erwin would've found Levi's blush cute, if not for their current predicament.

He sat at his desk, Levi squirming slightly under the desk.

"This should be a brief meeting, Levi," Erwin whispered to the smaller man, frowning when he knew his below-the-belt problem wasn't going away any time soon.

 

He re-stacked some papers into a pile, before calling,"Come in!"

 

-

Petra, in the time it took Mr. Smith to reply, had glanced around the hallway.

One plaque caught her eye, specifically. She grinned.

Her father followed her line of sight, questioning,"'Levi?'" 

Petra's grin grew,"He's the best of the best in this firm!"

Her father returned her happy grin, albeit hesitantly,"Ah, so he has quite the reputation?"

Petra nodded,"He's always seen at Mr. Smith's side, and some would go so far as to say he's Mr. Smith's right hand when it comes to cases."

 

Before Petra could elaborate, though, there was a call from the office,"Come in!"

 

Taking a deep breath, the redhead tried to ease her nerves as she clicked the office door open.

 

-

 

Levi didn't imagine his meeting with Erwin ending up with him stuck under a desk.

 

Huffing out a soft sigh of irritation, an idea popped into the black-haired man's head.

If he was to be stuck underneath a desk for the better part of this shitty meeting, he was going to have some fun.

 

-

 

Upon seeing the woman, Erwin remembered her name from the files he had been given: Petra Ral.

 

The man who stood alongside her had wrinkles around his eyes, the kind received from age.

"Miss Ral," Erwin greeted politely, blue eyes resting on the man,"And who are you?"

The man seemed to glow with pride,"Petra's father, sir!"

 

Erwin smiled softly, looking back at Petra. He didn't doubt the redhead had a fiery passion, if her reputation at her previous firm was anything to go by.

Before he could ask Petra's father to wait outside while the meeting was being held, he commented,"I see you don't have a ring on your finger, Mr. Smith!"

 

Petra's face reddened to match the hue of her hair, eyes growing wide,"Father!"

The man shot his daughter a sheepish smile,"Well, Petra actually doesn't have anyone, either!"

Petra glanced away awkwardly.

 

Erwin coughed into his hand,"Yes, well.. I'm afraid this must be a private meeting, Mr. Ral."

 

Petra's father laughed hesitantly,"Uh..yes, okay. Good luck, Petra."

 

Once the door closed, Erwin caught on to Levi's plans.

 

-

 

In the time Petra's father spent making those comments, Levi unbuttoned Erwin's pants.

 

A flare of jealousy shot through the small man's chest, as he wasn't fond of the man's efforts in trying to set up his lover and the new girl on a date.

 

His grey eyes grew wide when he saw Erwin's rather impressive erection, pre-come dripping from the tip.

 

A spark of arousal appeared as Levi licked the head.

 

He was going to have so much fun.

 

-

 

Erwin's breath caught as he began to ask Petra a series of questions.

Petra, who sat in a chair across from the blond, frowned,"Are you alright, Mr. Smith?"

 

Erwin managed to shoot her a reserved smile,"Ah..yes. And you may call me Erwin."

 

At his comment, Erwin felt Levi suck on his erection harder.

 

Damn his skill, Erwin cursed silently, as Levi barely made any sound in his ministrations.

 

He felt the black-haired man's tongue swirl around the head of his cock, the blond man shivering in delight.

 

He heard Petra answer a few more questions, but his mind didn't process them.

 

Lost in a haze of pleasure, Erwin's eyes glazed over.

 

"Mr. Smi---I mean, Erwin.." Petra began, expression worried,"Are you sure you're alright?"

 

Levi swallowed Erwin's cock whole, the erection hitting the back of his throat.

Erwin nodded, expression blank. Somehow, he found his voice,"Petra, there is one thing I must ask you, now that the required questions are out of the way. You may answer at your leisure, and keep in mind this is a question I ask all new employees: what do you have to offer the Survey's firm?"

Petra's expression took on a determined look, passion igniting a fire as she spoke,"Sir, I have many things to offer. Not only is my resume and experience top notch, but the position I would hold at this firm will be executed unlike any other. I can offer integrity, determination, and a passion beyond that of the general worker. Trust me when I tell you, Erwin, that you will not regret hiring me."

Erwin forced a smile, trying his best to make it appear smooth. "That's what I wanted to hear, Petra," he handed her a file,"This is the information you'll need. You start your first case tomorrow morning. Good luck."

At this point, Erwin was shivering violently. He was baffled at the sheer fact he made it through the interview.

Petra saw herself out, just as Levi swallowed around Erwin's cock.

"Fuck!" Erwin whispered, leaning forward.

Levi slid the blond's man cock out of his mouth, a smirk-that-wasn't-quite-a-smirk gracing his lips.

"I liked her; she had a lot of passion to her words," he spoke casually.

Erwin gasped, flustered at the sudden loss of heat,"L-Levi.."

The grey-eyed man sighed,"What was I supposed to do, dummy? I was trapped under your stupid desk while you were having a shitty meeting with a girl who's father obviously doesn't know about us, and----"

Erwin sharply cut in,"I never told you to stop."

Levi raised a brow,"Oh? In that case.."

The rest of the day flew by, thankfully with no other meetings.

Erwin wouldn't have had it any other way.

-

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love Petra and her passion. 
> 
>  
> 
> Probably the only fic I'll write with her father, though.


End file.
